STAR-crossed
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: Well. This is an odd one. How to summurize? What if the Sailor scouts died in battle and were reborn? No big deal! But what id they were spread light years accross the Univers from each other? With only Setsuna and Mamoru remebering their past? Intersted?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or STAR WARS *crowd * Aaaahhhh But these are my ideas so bug off but most defiantly review. 

A/N: I just wanted to say REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! And all part A's will have the 5 scouts mentioned here. Part B's will have the rest. And if your not a Sailor Moon fan no worries this is more my creation then any thing else. And if anything is confusing to you just let me know.

STAR-crossed part 1*A* By: Princess Raye Fire 

"Sir, The sensors have picked something up!"

"What is it?"

"Sir, I don't know, sir. The sensors say it's a ship with two people, one dead the other either an infant or almost dead."

"Well tractor them in. And get the Medical officer to the Hanger bay."

"Sir, the secondary scan revealed a poisonous gas trapped in the cockpit area, were the survivor is."

"Get a containment team down there. Now!"

~@~@~@~

"Inspector, What happened to get the patient…"

"Hotaru."

"To get Hotaru in this position?"

"According to the ship's log she was trying to escape from where ever she's from and the dead person had tried to stop her. He had shot her in the arm and she shot him dead. Before he died he threw a canister of Neo-Calistm into the cockpit and locked her in. A poison that makes its victims glow like beacons so searchers can find them. She piloted threw a dog fight and her ship held up under quite a beating and we eventually found her."

"Tell me about the ship."

"To be direct, sir, it's like the _Millennium Falcon_ on steroids. They are the same basic design except this other ship named the _Rogue Falcon_ according to its owner, Hotaru. It has 3 more guns than the _Millennium Falcon,_ 1 on top and 2 more quad laser emplacements. Each of the 4 quad laser emplacements have 2 proton torpedo launchers with three torpedoes in each. There is 1 quad laser emplacement on the top and 1 underneath, both have 2 concussion missile launchers with 4 concussion missiles each."

"That's a powerful little ship. What is the patients condition?"

"She is a wake. She knows her name and most information that she should know except that she doesn't know about any of her past. And from what I can gather she has probably served in star fighter squadron. I mean she seems to know the weaponry and the things only star fighter pilots should know."

" Interesting. How are the poison's side affects getting to her?"

"Her body's not glowing like a beacon any more. The affects are only permanent on her eyes. At first she couldn't see but she got her sight back last night."

"Where is she now, Lieutenant Meioh? Please call her down."

She turned and opened a comm channel. "Please send Hotaru down… What do you mean she's not there? She was speaking with another patient went I left. Find HER now!"

"What happened, Lieutenant?"

"I'm not sure she's not in the informatory and more."

"Security search the ship. You're looking for a small woman with white skin, black hair, and glowing red eyes. She should answer to the name Hotaru. Report when you find her!"

~@~@~@~ 

Corran and Gavin watched as two Security officers came in to the simulator's Hangar. "Hello officers looking for?"

"It's more like who, Captain Horn. We're here to see if a small Girl with pale skin, black hair…"

"And glowing red eyes?" Finished Gavin.

"Yes exactly. Have you seen her?"

"Seen her?!? She's awesome in the simulator. Almost whipped my butt." 

"Sir, we found the girl. Request you join us…Oh hello sir."

"You found her?" Wedge, Wes, Tycho, and Hotaru came walking up, talking about the simulator flights they had just put themselves through.

"Excuse me, Miss Hotaru. We have to take you in to custody."

"Hold on." Wes started.

"Why?" finished Tycho.

"She is unauthorized to be any where but in the informatory. We have to put her in the brig." 

"If any thing she should be put in pilot training."

"Sorry, Captain Horn. We have orders."

"I'm revoking them. Corran, she's in your charge what are you going to do with her?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

** Else Where **

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two girls were running down the street and stopped at a corner to turn and shoot at their pursuer. She was a tuff one to get rid of. Their tail was a blonde girl she was strong and fast, The most notorious bounty hunter in the business, Minako, she was called. No one knew her real name.

"Raye we have to make it to the ship. I want you to run to the next corner while I cover you. Then I'll join you and you cover me.* She turned to her comm* Go! Krell we need some help here!"

"I'm on my way."

~@~@~@~

Minako watched as the Raven hair, purple-eyed member of her quarry ran to the next corner. If she got there her prey would get to their ship and get away and all she would be able to do would be watch. She saw the second girl. A short woman with her blonde hair in ridiculous pigtails begin to run. 

She aimed carefully and was about to fire when she heard a blaster go off and smelled burning skin. It took her a moment to realize that it was her hand that was stinging and her firearm lying on the Tatooine desert floor. 

Minako looked to see who had shot her to see Boba Fett walking away with his back to her and a smoking blaster in his had.

She turned to see if her bounty had gotten away in time to see a rusting, box-shaped ship leave the ground.

~@~@~@~

"Hello Serena." Said an electronic voice.

The woman with blonde pigtails turned and activated her Holonet set to get a picture of Boba Fett. "Hey Krell."

"I'm not Krell."

"You're the real Boba Fett?"

"Yes. I caught your impersonator. Don't do it again." The connection closed.


End file.
